


Our Bright Future

by SamCyberCat



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCyberCat/pseuds/SamCyberCat
Summary: It's the end of Makoto's first day at his dream job and Haru comes to pick him up from work. MakoHaru Zine fic.





	Our Bright Future

**Author's Note:**

> I had the great honour of getting to write a piece for the MakoHaru Zine in 2018, working alongside so many wonderful creators and getting to raise a lot of money for charity. This was my first time writing for a zine, so this piece will always have a special place in my heart. Thank you for the opportunity. <3
> 
> This piece is also one half of a collab with the extraordinarily skilled Atsurai / Kash~! Please check out their stunning art based on this fic here: https://twitter.com/kashdraws/status/1080395953755119622

The bus dropped Haru off right outside the ITSC Returns, a local pool that had made a big name for itself now that several of people who'd once trained there had gone on to become Olympic champions, Haru included in that number. But Haru wasn't here for himself. No, the reason he'd come here today was Makoto.

There was no way of knowing if Makoto's first day of coaching full-time had gone well or not, at least not until he saw Makoto himself. So he pushed open the door and headed inside. Haru and Makoto had both been regulars here since they were even younger than the class that Makoto was teaching today, so it wasn't as if Haru was a stranger to the place. As soon as he got inside, Sasabe nodded at him from where he'd been reading a magazine behind the front desk – he knew why Haru was here.

With that confirmation, Haru headed through to the pool, feeling far too overdressed to be there. In a perfect world, Haru would be the one swimming in that pool, but not right now. Right now was the time for Makoto's class to be in the pool, not Haru.

Haru didn't voice his presence, he rarely did, but he quickly realised that he'd have no need to regardless. Because as soon as he walked through the door, he caught sight of Makoto, standing on the edge of the pool, confidently instructing four members of his class in a practise relay.

“Come on, Ran! I know you've got more power behind your arms! Hayato, get ready to make the exchange,” Makoto called, as he looked from one teenager to another.

Even though the class Makoto was teaching today was slightly older than the usual age groups he taught during university, it was composed of people who they'd grown up around in Iwatobi. Two members of this relay team were Makoto's own siblings and there was also Hayato, who'd helped start Makoto off on his path to becoming a coach. With those three here, Haru knew that Makoto was in good hands. If any of the other students tried to give Makoto a hard time, Ran would probably threaten to smash their faces in anyway, despite protests from both of her brothers. Haru liked Ran, her priorities were good. He was also proud to see how far Ran, Ren and Hayato had come in their swimming as well. Getting here early meant that Haru could hang back to watch the relay, which ended with Ren's butterfly stroke.

It was a while after the class was supposed to finish by the time it dispersed. Everyone had been enjoying themselves so much that they barely even noticed they were running late. Several people had turned up to collect some of the students, but they'd all been happy to watch until the prolonged class was over. It must've been nice for them to see the kids' progress first-hand and Haru told himself that they also must've been admiring Makoto's coaching. Haru certainly was.

As the class started to disappear, Haru even caught sight of Kisumi, who'd come to collect Hayato, just like old times. Kisumi waved over at him, but Haru turned his head away. It was part of their routine. He heard Kisumi chuckle as he left, so clearly no offence had been caused. It would take a lot more than Haru's stubbornness to actually offend Kisumi.

By the time it was just the three Tachibana siblings left, Haru made his way across.

“Here he is! Haru, come tell Makoto what a great job he's done!” Ran called.

Makoto looked flustered as soon as he saw Haru was there. Some things never changed.

“Ah, Haru... have you been watching this whole time? I thought you still had your own practise until late,” Makoto said, “Sorry we're running behind time. I had our lesson timing all mapped out, but I guess we all got too into that last relay. I hope you haven't been waiting long.”

“My coach let me go early for this, because it's important. And Makoto took as long as the lesson needed, so there's no need to be sorry,” Haru assured, “I wish I'd been here to see the whole thing.”

Makoto glanced away; “So embarrassing, Haru...”

That made the twins giggle.

“Maybe you can come to the next one, since Makoto's going to be teaching here from now on,” said Ren, “Everyone in the class really likes him and Ran didn't even have to tell them off at all. Makoto's just that good of a teacher.”

“I'm just trying my best...” Makoto dismissed, “But Ran seriously shouldn't be telling anyone off. That's not her job.”

“Whatever you say,” Ran tutted, rolling her eyes, “Anyway, we're gonna go on ahead. Gotta catch up with Hayato and Katsuki so I can grill them over their exchange times in that last relay. See you both later!”

Ren frowned; “But Raaan...! I wanted to-”

Whatever Ren wanted to do was cut off as soon as Ran grabbed him and pulled him away. It seemed that she wanted to give Makoto and Haru time to catch up - just the two of them. Which Haru quietly agreed was probably for the best. As soon as the twins were out the door, Makoto let out a deep sigh and slumped his shoulders.

“Haaah... I was so nervous! It seems as if Ran's keeping the class in check even more than I am, doesn't it? But they've been swimming together for such a long time now, so they know each other's strengths and weaknesses. I won't be surprised if some of them go pro,” Makoto said, “I'm just glad they all went easy on me. Hopefully I'll do as well when I'm teaching a class that isn't partly related to me.”

“There's no need to worry,” said Haru, “You've always done well teaching classes in university.”

“That was different. This is the real deal, Haru. This is... this is my job. Hopefully for a long time,” Makoto replied.

“Is it everything you wanted?” Haru asked. Because at the end of the day, that was the most important question.

Makoto smiled fondly at the pool; “...Everything and more.”

“Then that's what matters,” Haru promised.

“You're right,” said Makoto, “It's hard for me to worry when you talk like that, Haru. Anyway, if you don't mind, do you think you could give me a hand cleaning up? I need to unhook the ropes in time for the free swim and- ...Haru, wait!”

It took less than ten seconds for Haru to tear off his clothes and dive into the pool. Haru was still wearing his jammers from his own training anyway, so it'd be a shame to let that go to waste.

“Haruuu...!” Makoto sighed.

By the time Haru had surfaced, Makoto was climbing into the pool to join him. That was exactly what Haru wanted. He swam across, taking Makoto's hand and guiding him across the pool, until they bumped into one of the ropes.

“You never change, do you?” Makoto laughed, “I'm glad about that.”

Haru didn't reply right away, because in truth, they'd both changed a lot. But Haru knew that he was no longer afraid of those changes. Because no matter how they'd both grown up, the essence of Haru and Makoto remained the same. They were how they wanted to be, even if they'd adapted with time to fill the roles that they'd wanted. Here was Makoto, in the place that he'd strived to be and with the person who he'd always been with. It felt right. Haru didn't need to put that into words, his expression spoke for him. When Makoto caught Haru's eyes, he stopped laughing and the two of them just looked at each other.

Not one to waste such a perfect opportunity, Haru reached up and kissed Makoto lightly. The contact lasted for only a moment, but he felt Makoto gasp against it and when he pulled away, the tension in Makoto's shoulders was gone.

And then as quickly as the moment had come, it was over. Makoto splashed at Haru, who swam away from him.

“Come on, you, let's get this pool cleaned up,” Makoto called after him, “If we get it done quick enough, we can hang around for the free swim afterwards, okay?”

That sounded like the perfect way to end the day to Haru. There was no reason to worry about how this first lesson had gone. Makoto was Makoto and this future was the one he'd chosen for himself. Haru had merely chosen to come along for the ride.


End file.
